The present invention relates generally to welding-type systems and, more particularly, to a portable welding-type apparatus designed to respond “on-demand” to operator input. The welding-type apparatus includes an energy storage device capable of providing immediate and sufficient power in conjunction with an internal combustion engine that can then be started to compliment the energy storage device and provide sufficient operational welding-type power.
Traditional welding-type apparatus can be broken into two basic categories. The first category receives operational power from transmission power receptacles, also known as static power. The second is portable or self-sufficient, stand alone welders having internal combustion engines, also known as rotating power. While in many settings conventional static power driven welders are preferred, engine driven welders enable welding-type processes where static power is not available. Rotating power driven welders operate by utilizing power generated from engine operation. As such, engine driven welders and welding-type apparatus allow portability and thus fill an important need.
Static powered welders initiate the weld process by way of a trigger on a hand-held torch or with an electrically charged stick connected to a charged electrode.
Rotating power driven welders operate similarly, as long as the engine is running. If the engine is shut down, there is typically no residual power to create an arc. To once again weld, the engine must be started and run at operational speed to produce the arc. Therefore, it is simply not possible to manually start and stop the engine between each and every break in the welding process. Further, even during longer periods, operators may find it easier to let the engine run because of distance to the engine, a misconception that it is better for the engine, or just out of habit.
However, the welding process is usually not a continuous one. That is, there are many starts and stops involved in welding, and often, other steps are performed between welding. Such steps can include removing slag, rearranging components, acquiring additional supplies, checking one's work, or simply taking a break.
Further, rotating power driven welders typically require that the engine be running at full speed before sufficient power is generated to perform the welding-type process. That is, when initiating the welding-type process, an operator must first start the engine and wait until the engine is at operational speed before beginning the welding-type process. Operational speed is idle for non-welding operation and full output for a welding-type process. This creates long periods of user downtime, or results in a waste of fossil fuel by leaving the engine running. To avoid repeatedly waiting for the engine to reach full state, operators may allow the engine to idle during breaks in the welding-type process. That is, unlike traditional static welders that only use a significant amount of power during the welding-type process, rotating power driven welders can remain running and continually use energy even during a break in the welding-type process.
Accordingly, although operation of the engine is not continually necessary, operators allow the engine to continuously run. Running the engine at all consumes excess fuel and creates additional noise and exhaust unnecessarily.
As such, although rotating power driven welders provide the required power over a suitable duration, startup and shutdown of the engine and the delay associated therewith, and the wasted use of energy of allowing the engine to run continuously, are significant drawbacks to rotating power driven welding-type apparatus.
It would therefore be desirable to design a portable welding-type device that is operationally equivalent to static welders. Specifically, it would be desirable to have a portable welding-type device that operates on-demand and meets the power requirements of the desired welding-type process.